


Still Alive

by Wolf21Friend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf21Friend/pseuds/Wolf21Friend
Summary: The Avengers lost, and Thanos did as promised. He had wiped out half of all living things. Lydia is fatally injured, and she doesn't want to live, thinking that her boyfriend, Thor, had died after the ship they were on exploded. Will she make it to see that he is still alive?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Lydia Moon Barnes, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Still Alive

They lost. They fought and they lost. And now, everyone is gone. Everyone but Nebula, Tony, and Lydia. Now, it seems like there’s nothing left to do but head back home with their heads low and hope that the team back on Earth aren’t gone as well. 

The three make their way to the ship and once they board, Nebula tends to Tony’s injuries while Lydia goes off to another part of the ship to recuperate. 

However, before she got too far, she ended up collapsing in a heap onto the floor, causing Tony and Nebula to rush over in a panic. Tony ignored his own pain as he knelt down next to his surrogate younger sister and rolled her over.

“She’s hurt...” Nebula told him as she gave the wolf-girl a quick glance-over. “She must have been ignoring them for so long..”

“How can someone ignore something like _this_?!”

Lydia groaned in pain as she started to come to. But what surprised Tony the most was how Lydia was reacting to everything. Instead of complaining of pain, Lydia started to have an emotional breakdown. She started to sob, mumbling words that are near incoherent. 

Tony set about trying to calm his little sister down while Nebula worked to stop the bleeding. They couldn’t do much but hope they make it back to Earth in time to help her. 

“He’s gone... He’s gone. I can’t.. Please don’t make me,” Lydia cried out, curling into herself, facing her surrogate older brother. 

“Who? Who’s gone, Lyd?” Tony asked, trying to get her to open up. He used his free hand to brush through her hair to help calm her. 

“Thor..”

Tony realized then that Lydia hadn’t been with them when they discovered that Thor was still alive. She was elsewhere scoping out the area. He looked up at Nebula who had given him a look of sympathy.

~~~~~~~

_Midgard_

When they arrived back on Earth, Lydia was still barely hanging on. They didn’t have much time, they needed to get Lydia inside now where the medical team Tony had called ahead for were waiting. Nebula opened the loading bay as Tony quickly picked Lydia up and rushed towards the exit.

Outside, Steve runs over when he saw Tony exit the ship with a severely wounded body in his arms. Upon getting closer, he realized that the person Tony was carrying was Lydia. “ _Lydia_?!”

“She’s still alive, barely though. We need to get her inside, now!” Tony said, not even pausing. He pushed past Steve, despite he himself having some injuries of his own. 

Natasha had run back inside once she had heard Steve call out Lydia’s name. She knew that someone inside would want to know that Lydia was still alive. 

Tony heads inside straight to the medical lab, where the medical team was waiting for them. They immediately take Lydia from Tony’s arms and get her onto the table where they can start on saving her. 

Tony and Steve were staying off to the side of the room, while everyone else was outside in the hall. Rhodey and Bruce turned when they heard the sound of running footsteps coming their way. They saw Thor run over, a panicked and angry look on his face.

“Thor! You can’t go in there!” Rhodey called out, moving to intercept the Thunder God’s path.

“She’s in there!” Thor told him, trying to push his way through. 

“They’re working on stablizing her, right now! You can’t-”

Tony came out of the room when he heard the commotion outside. “Thor! You need to get in there. Hearing your voice might help her hang on long enough for the medics to save her.”

Thor pushed past Rhodey and Bruce to get inside the room. When he entered, he paused in grief when he spotted Lydia there on a table, tears and dried blood staining her beautiful face. He walked over to stand by her side, and clasped her free hand in both of his. 

“Lydia, if you can hear me, you have to hang on. Please, do it for me. Do it for your family. We need you here with us. _I_ need you here. I can’t go on without you.” 

He ignored the tears starting to fall from his eyes as he continued to speak to her, just talking randomly as the medics continued to work on her. He spoke of stories of his childhood, of the times he spent with her, of future plans, of anything that came to mind. 

In the background, Tony and Steve listen on, saddened by Thor’s desperation for Lydia to survive. Tony looked away to wipe at his eyes and Steve placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~

_Hours Later_

Thor had refused to leave Lydia’s side, despite many attempts from the medics, and the other team members. The medics have managed to save Lydia, all that’s left now is for her to recover and wake up. Tony had eventually given up trying to get Thor to take a break and leave for a few moments, and just brought down a chair for the Thunder God to sit on while he watches over Lydia.

In another part of the building, Steve was looking out the window at the night sky. The day was long and hard, and almost all for nothing. He shook his head. ‘ _What even is the point? We lost half the people in the world, we lost some of our team. Bucky’s gone..._ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _What would I have done if I lost Lydia too?_ ’

“Steve?”

Steve turned around at the voice calling his name to spot Natasha standing a few steps behind him, holding out a cup of coffee towards him. “She’s going to be fine.”

He sighed as he took the offered cup. “I know, but it was too close. So much happened... What’s going to happen now?”

“We continue living for those who survived today. We’ll find a way, Steve. We always do,” Nat told him, moving to stand next to him.

“It’s not going to be easy, Nat.”

“Is it ever easy?”

Steve chuckled at that as he turned back to the scene outside the window. They were alive. That’s all that mattered, right? 

Back in the medical lab, Thor had started to brush his fingers through Lydia’s hair. All he wanted now was for her to wake up. For her to wake up so he could tell her how much he loved her. He glanced up when he heard a medic come into the room to do a routine check on Lydia’s vitals.

Before the medic could open her mouth to ask Thor if anything had changed, a groan from the bed pulled their attention to Lydia, who had started to blink her eyes open. Thor instantly stood so he could move closer than what sitting would allow.

Lydia looked around her, wondering where she was. Seeing the various equipment and the walls of the room told her that she was back in the Avengers HQ, and she sighed heavily. Turn her head to the right to see who was holding her hand in an iron-like grip, her eyes widened upon seeing someone she had thought died when that ship had exploded.

“Thor?! You’re.. You’re still alive!” she cried, happy to see him.

“Yes. I am, Little Pup, I’m still alive. And so are you,” Thor said, a smile wide on his face. “We’re still alive.”

“I missed you so much, Thor..” Lydia said softly, reaching her free hand up to cup Thor’s jaw. Her eyes started to water with happy tears.

“As did I, my love. As did I. I love you so much,” Thor told her, bending down so he could kiss her. 

“I love you, too.”

As long as they had each other, everything would be just fine. They’ll figure out what to do after the tragic loss, even if it means going alone.


End file.
